Future Lost!
A sneak peek of Loud House: Next Generation. When Hugh Jr and Alicia time travel to their mom's past, they learn more about their parent's lives. Story: 30 years in the future - 2047: A 34 year old Lisa was working on a science experiment in her secret laboratory. Lisa's 2 kids, Hugh Jr and Alicia came rushing in. Lisa: What is it? Can't you see I am in the middle of an experiment? Hugh Jr: This is urgent... Alicia: We need a raise on our allowances... Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Ask your father.. Hugh Jr: We can't! In case you didn't know... Dad is running late at the university! Alicia: Yeah! And all the other kids at my school have higher allowances! Hugh Jr: Same! Especially considering the MIDDLE SCHOOLERS at my school have debit cards, half of them! Lisa: You aren't even AT middle school age! Hugh Jr: Yes.. But I want an advance on my allowance.. Soo.. If you don't mind... Lisa: Okay.. As a kid, I hardly had an allowance... With 10 other siblings... There just wasn't enough money to go around... So, I literally had to be smart with my purchases if I did come across money... However.. I might consider it if you did extra chores... Why, you two hardly ever do chores, except when your aunt Lola visits... Hugh Jr and Alicia looked distraught and left the room. Lisa: Finally, some peace and quiet.. Now where was I... ~''' '''Hugh Jr had a surprise to show Alicia. Hugh Jr: I have been working on something super cool... A time machine.. Alicia's eyes bugged out. Alicia: A time machine! WOW!! Hugh Jr: Yes. We shall go back in time... Mom mentioned she didn't have much allowance as a kid.. I wanna see if this is true... Alicia: Yeah.. And if we happen to run into dad.. We could see them both first meet!! Hugh Jr: Exactly.. But.. Let's just work on MY idea first... They then used Hugh Jr's time machine, which was just 2 wrist watches. ~''' '''Present day - 2017: A 4 year old Lisa was working on her latest invention... A CAT scan machine. Suddenly. A portal opened. Lisa: GADZOOKS!! Wha-''' '''Hugh Jr and Alicia appeared. Hugh Jr: Greetings Mo-''' '''Alicia pulled aside Hugh Jr. Alicia: Do you REALLY want our mom as a kid to suspect WE are her kids? Hugh Jr: Right! We should be inconspicuous. Alicia: Whatever that means.. Sure.. I was just thinking we needed to raise no suspicion.. Hugh Jr: Fine.. But that's exactly what I was implying, you know... Lisa noticed the two chattering. Lisa: If you two homo-sapiens are lost, I can direct you to Lori's cell phone... Hugh Jr: Not at all.. Let me introduce myself... I am Hugh Jr.. And I'm from the -''' '''Alicia: GOSH!! Alicia pulled Hugh Jr aside, once more. Alicia: What gives! I thought you said we had to be "inconspicuous"... Hugh Jr: My apologies.. But that is literally our MOM as a kid.. I want to make my presence known! Alicia: Okay.. We can tell her our names.. However.. We mustn't say we are her kids... Hugh Jr: Works for me! Lisa: I am waiting for an answer.. Who are you two? Hugh Jr: Fine.. My name's Hugh Jr.. Alicia: And I'm Alicia... Hugh Jr: And our parents are on the interplanetary council and just left us here.. Alicia: They are family friends of your mom. Lisa thought a long moment.. If these two saps are correct.. Surely.. She can believe them.. They do, however, look exactly like her... So very suspicious.. Lisa: So... I am meeting alien children? Hugh Jr: Er.. Yeah.. You are. Lisa: And what's with the "Jr" suffix, Hugh? Does your dad share the same name as you? And how about your mom? Hugh Jr: Well.. Yeah.. My dad does indeed have the same first name as me... Alicia: And our mom is dead... Hugh Jr pulled Alicia aside.. Hugh Jr: Are you serious? Our mom isn't dead! She's right in front of us! Alicia: I'm just trying to stick to our story... Okay? About our parents being on the interplanetary council... Hugh Jr: Well.. That's just not it.. I want to tell mom the truth.. Alicia: Fine.. If you want a death wish.. Go right ahead.. Hugh Jr looked around Lisa's room. Indeed, it had lots of dangerous chemicals... And their mom has talked a lot about how she dissected aunt Lana's pets... Lisa: I'm waiting.. Who are you.. REALLY? Hugh Jr: I might be able to tell you.. I am from the future... And so is my sister.. We are your future kids... Lisa's eyes bugged out. Lisa: GADZOOKS! I DID see something... And this means I actually married HUGH!! This is AWESOME!! However, Lisa's screams interrupted the other siblings, who were in their rooms.. Lori came barging in with the other siblings. Lori: Lisa, why are you literally yelling right now? Bobby Boo boo bear is on the other line! So is Carol Pingrey.. So KEEP IT DOWN!! Lisa: My apologies, elder sister.. It's just. I seem to have met my future kids.. Lincoln: Yes. But Clyde and I were in a middle of a video chat.. Lola: And I was in the middle of a tea party!! Lana: WITH ME! Lola, I can't wear this tiara anymore.. It's cutting off my head circulation... Lucy: Sigh.. And future kids, Lisa.. Why? Lisa: Well. I don't know HOW this happened.. Since time travel has yet to be invented... Hugh Jr: I actually invented it just this morning.. Well. More of the morning of September 23, 2047... Lisa looked at the calendar hanging up in her room. Lisa: WOW! It is September 23rd of 2017! And well... You are from precisely... 30 years into the future - exactly! Alicia: Yeesh... This math is hurting my brain.. But yes. We are from 30 years into the future.. Leni: Wait. I'm confused... Who are these people? Lisa: Leni, they're time travelers.. And they're my future kids.. Rather my and HUGH'S future kids.. Leni: NO WAY! You married Hugh?! Why? How? Lisa: I.. Have no idea.. I am kind of in a commitment with David... Hugh Jr: Allow me to explain... Alicia: Yeah. Me too! Hugh Jr: You actually told me that David moved away.. When you were in high school.. Lisa: Impossible.. I am only 4 years old! Leni: But sister.. They're from the FUTURE!! So that means you in the future are.. are.. Old.. Lisa: I AM NOT OLD.. Hugh Jr: Our mom claims she's 34... Hardly old, at all.. Alicia: And dad... Well. He's 48.. Lisa: Makes sense.. Somewhat.. I mean, Hugh is 18 now.. Soo... Lily then came crawling in, observing the commotion. Lily: Poo poo! Lisa: I forgot to mention.. Have you two met Lily? Hugh Jr: Lily? I have an aunt named Lily... Alicia: Me too! Lisa: Yes. Of course. Now I must try to remember that Lily will grow up.. A bit devastating... But, unfortunately, so will I... Hugh Jr: Well.. Also.. I wanted to see exactly what kind of money condition your family is in... Alicia rolled her eyes. Alicia: Hugh Jr.. No! Lisa: Money condition, eh... Well.. My mom actually said I could NOT get my plutonium until AFTER pay-day.. But I really require it now.. However.. Lincoln also requires new earbuds... To drown us out.. Lola requires a new pageant dress.. Snooze.. And, well.. You get the idea.. Personally, money just tears our family apart.. Hugh Jr: Exactly! You literally said to me that I couldn't have an advance on my allowance... Lisa: Well.. If I will get to make a tree and money reproduce.. Well.. You can have what's on it's offspring... Alicia: Is she for real? Hugh Jr shrugged. Hugh Jr: Well.. Listen.. None of that ever happened.. I don't know how that will EVER happen... Lisa: Well.. Okay.. You kids should go back to your original time before further rifts in the space time continuum... Unfortunately, something bad could happen like you two not even being born.. Or worse yet... ME marrying Petey Wimple! That specimen who eats paste.. Or.. Or... Lisa broke down into tears. Lisa: Far worse!! Hugh Jr: Well. Okay. We CAN go back! Alicia: Are you kidding me? I am having so much fun here in 2017! I want to stay... Hugh Jr: Yes.. But Mom as a kid said we have to go back.. It could mess up the space time continuum, as she stated.. Alicia: But she ISN'T our mom in this time... She's one of us - a kid! Hugh Jr: I am aware.. But we must go back.. Alicia: We must stay!! Hugh Jr: Okay... What's ONE more day? Alicia: Perfect! Hugh Jr: Where's an extra room? We are quite famished... Lisa's eyes bugged out. Lisa: I regret to inform you.. You cannot stay here.. And there are no extra rooms... This house is quite full.. Hugh Jr: FINE! WE are leaving!! Hugh Jr stormed out of the Loud's house. ~''' '''Alicia caught up to him. Alicia: WHAT was that? Hugh Jr: Well.. I want to find somewhere to go.. So we.. Well.. Will have some space to sleep tonight... Alicia: Oh. Okay... They both headed to numerous places.. ~''' '''Clyde's house: Hugh Jr: Hello, kind gentlemen. Can we sleep here tonight? Howard: Why? Harold: Who are you kids? Alicia: We are from the future! Howard: WHAT!!??! Harold: Now, Howie, don't overreact.. But we must contact the authorities, though... The kids then ran out of the house in fear. ~''' '''The Pingrey residence: Alicia: Hello, sweet girl! We need to crash here tonight... Hugh Jr: We are from the future! Carol: Excuse me? Hugh Jr: WE ARE FROM THE FUTURE!! Carol: MOMMMMM!! Two strangers are at the door claiming they're from the future!! Suddenly, an angry looking blonde woman came downstairs. The kids then ran out of Carol Pingrey's house in fear. Hugh Jr: I don't know, Alicia.. Maybe we should go back home... IN OUR PRESENT!! Alicia: Okay.. Fine.. But there's just ONE place we hadn't tried yet... ~''' '''Royal Woods Community College: Hugh Jr and Alicia knocked on the dorm room that had that fresh aroma. Hugh Jr: THIS has to be our dad's room! Hugh opened the door. Hugh: 'Ello, chaps! Alicia: DADDY!!! Hugh: I beg your pardon... Hugh Jr pushed Alicia aside. Alicia: What? This is OUR DAD!! Hugh Jr: Yes.. But he's not at the same time.. It's Dad.. As a kid.. Clearly.. Not.. Well, the same dad we've known our whole lives... Alicia: I don't care! We should still tell him the truth.. Isn't that what you said with our mom, Lisa? Hugh Jr: Okay. Fine.. Hugh: You two look lost.. Where are your parents? Hugh Jr: I'm looking at ONE of them..... The other is in the Loud's residence... Hugh: I say.. Well.. I apologize.. But you can't stay here.. I have college work to attend to... Alicia: Awww.. We won't interrupt... Hugh: Well.. Unfortunately.. You two already have.. You see.. You're not welcome here... Hugh then showed the two out the door. Hugh Jr: I can't believe it! DAD didn't even let us sleep in his place! Alicia: Well.. Potentially.. We go back home... Hugh Jr: Sounds good to me.. This time-travel was a wasted time.. The two siblings then used Hugh Jr's wrist-watch time machine to go back to 2047. ~''' '''30 years in the future - 2047: Hugh Jr and Alicia went head first in their living room, where Lisa and Hugh were watching a romantic film - Clueless. Hugh Jr: We're back! Lisa: Yes.. I can see.. You two look filthy.. It's time for dinner.. And.. Where were you? Alicia: Time traveling! Hugh Jr: ALICIA! Hugh: Well.. You two... Lisa: Are grounded. Go to your room.. I'll make you two dinner.. Just not the dinner WE'RE eating... Hugh Jr: Umm... Okay.. The two went up to their rooms. And ate their dinner silently.. They later came out to brush their teeth. Hugh Jr: Didn't you think Mom's siblings WEREN'T as bad as she made them out to be? Alicia: Yes.. But Dad was SO rude to us!! Hugh Jr: Well.. College does that to a person... Remember when I went to college.. I just couldn't write back at all... Alicia: I'll say.. THE END. Category:Lisa Loud Category:Fanfics